1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminous device capable of automatically generating power and a fastening structure; mainly, when a wheel spins, it drives a light conductor fixedly disposed on a wheel spoke or between steel wires to rotate; therefore a set of induction coils inside the light conductor inducts with a magnet of an assembled magnet case secured on a wheel frame to generate electric current, further dive a luminous element connected at one end of the set of induction coils and guide a light source of the luminous element outwardly via the light conductor; the fastening structure is retained to a steel wire on the outer rim of a receiving portion at the distal end of the light conductor via a retaining member; an extendable catching body is inserted at the front end of the light conductor and disposed with a movable catching piece thereof to fit with a catching tooth disposed at the front end of the light conductor. Furthermore, clamp openings are disposed on two lateral sides of the extendable catching body; the extendable catching body pushes against a steel ring area, clamps the clamp openings onto the steel wires and presses the movable catching piece to stop at the catching tooth for positioning.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a wheel is not disposed with a luminous device capable of proving warning function. When in use during the night, it tends to cause accidents in dark areas. In view of this situation, most of the industrials just install some extra light reflecting straps or pieces in the wheel area for increasing the user""s safety during the night. However, these kinds of light reflecting straps or pieces require the radiation of an external light source to fulfill warning function. Without the supply of light ray, the user""s safety is precarious. That is the shortcoming of a conventional wheel and has been criticized by the public for a long time.
In view of the abovementioned shortcoming derived from of the conventional product, the inventor of the present invention designed a luminous device capable of automatically generating power and a fastening structure with increased effects.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a luminous device capable of automatically generating power by utilizing a spinning wheel to drive a light conductor fixedly disposed on a wheel spoke or between steel wires to rotate; therefore, a set of induction coils inducts with a magnet of an assembled magnet case secured on a wheel frame to generate electric current, further drive a luminous element connected at one end of the set of induction coils and guide a light source of a luminous element outwardly via the light conductor so as to achieve a safe warning effect.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a luminous device capable of automatically generating power, wherein an assembled magnet case is secured on a wheel frame through a universal joint; the assembly is accomplished without requiring the detachment of the wheel or the wheel frame; furthermore, the universal joint adjusts the angle of the assembled magnet case to precisely align the magnet thereon with the set of induction coils.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a luminous device capable of automatically generating power, wherein the light conductor is a solid or a hollow body with its external surfaces formed with a plurality of matted planes, concave rings, convex portions or through holes to refract or reflect the light; through the reflecting and refracting function of two different mediums and interfaces, a single light source generates a multi light-spot effect and a visual effect of further lightening up the whole wheel surface when the wheel spins.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a fastening structure; for the wheel with steel wires, a retaining member is retained onto the steel wires on the outer rims of a receiving portion at the distal end of the light conductor; an extendable catching body is inserted at the front end of the light conductor and disposed with a movable catching piece thereof to fit with a catching tooth disposed at the front end of the light conductor. Furthermore, clamp openings are disposed on two lateral sides of the extendable catching body; the extendable catching body pushes against a steel ring area, clamps the clamp openings onto the steel wires and presses the movable catching piece to stop at the catching tooth for positioning so as to precisely and steadily hold the luminous element between the steel wires of the wheel through a very convenient assembly.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the functional specialty of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.